Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, method and mobile terminal for providing an object loss prevention service in a vehicle.
Discussing of the Related Art
A vehicle such as a car includes various sensors and electronic devices for the driving convenience of a user. In addition, object loss prevention systems are available and senses there are objects in the vehicle and notifies the user before a passenger gets out of the vehicle in order to prevent the passenger from leaving his or her belongings in the vehicle.
However, a typical object loss prevention system only senses the presence and absence of an object in a vehicle and object this inconvenient to the user.